the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena’s Apartment
Elena’s Apartment — First seen in Angels' Blood. Introduction Elena’s Apartment belongs to Elena Deveraux and it is her haven—a beautiful nest. It's located in a high-rise not far from Archangel Tower. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 About Characteristics / Nature / Attributes * Has a large glass window with a view of Archangel Tower—she could sit and watch the angels fly from the high balconies Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * begonia stalks grew on her balcony which she babied.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Features / Physical Description * luxurious bath and shower unit Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Bedroom: * Bed that was artwork—headboard was a one-of-a-kind design of the most delicately formed metal, while the white-on-white sheets and puffy comforters were embroidered with tiny, tiny flowers.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 * sliding French doors next to her bed that led out onto a small private balcony she'd turned into a miniature garden—with a view of Archangel Tower. * Wallpaper cream design with accents of blue and silver * deep blue carpet, * gauzy white curtains on the French doors under heavier brocade curtains tied back * large Chinese vase with sunflowers Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Collections * Porcelain Vases — three feet tall."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 A gift from Chinese angel.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Security * Expensive gel made specially for hunters sprayed on the balcony to detect intrusion: invisible until touched then turned a vivid red.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Other Details * Made a ritual out of washing off the grime and slathering on the creams and perfumes she collected.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Dmitri blocked off access after everything, Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Elena Deveraux * Raphael * Ransom Winterwolf * Sara Haziz Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Sara had often sat in Ellie’s apartment and watched the angels flying in and out of Archangel Tower."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 1. Angels' Blood Elena opens her invitation to breakfast from Raphael handed to her by a guard of the Wing Brotherhood. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 A young angel delivers a message tube with a diamond rose inside.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Raphael broke her glass-wall and held her too close to the edge, his eyes were Cold. She was terrified and shot him in the wing with an angel gun. He wasn't healing, she called Dimitri. Two of the Seven carried Raph away to the Tower.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 18 While tied up under arrest at the Tower, Elena asked Dmitri if they fixed her wall. He said why should they, it's only a human dwelling. Her things, her home was getting destroyed by the elements.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 2. Archangel's Kiss One year later when she awakes an angel, Elena asks Sara to check on her apartment for her. Dmitri had blocked off access after the battle with Uram while Elena was sleeping. The last time Elena had seen her apartment, it had had a huge hole torn out of one wall, blood and water everywhere.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 3. Archangel's Consort Quotes : It wasn't the individual things in the apartment that she worried about, it was the place itself. Home. She hadn't had one for a very long time-after her father had thrown her out, she'd been forced to bunk permanently at Guild Academy. There was nothing wrong with the facility, but it wasn't home. Then she and Sara had finished their training and shared an apartment for a while. That had been a home, a welcome one, but it hadn't been hers. But the apartment, it was hers in every way. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 See Also * Full Reading List Book References Category:Places